


And Into The Sky

by tigriswolf



Series: dark fairy tales [7]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Greek and Roman Mythology, Mythology - Fandom, Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends aren't supposed to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title: And Into The Sky  
> Fandom: fairy tales/Greek&Roman myth  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.  
> Warnings: spoilers for various fairy tales  
> Pairings: various fairy tale hook-ups  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 305  
> Point of view: first  
> Note: this is a very old poem of mine. references to Revelation, TS Eliot, 1001 Nights, and nursery rhymes.

Princesses sit in towers, forgotten  
Princes ride their noble steeds into the sunset, unforgiven  
And the witches all cackle 'round the pots and stir the brew  
.  
One by one, two by two,  
'round the prickly pears we go  
.  
Dragons spurt their fire up into the blood-drenched clouds  
Unicorns gallop into the sea  
Wolves howl in the night to the moon, begging  
.  
And no one hears, no one ever hears  
.  
Three by three, four by four,  
'round the prickly pears we go  
.  
Spread your wings, the minstrels chant  
Spread your wings and soar away  
Spread your wings, dear child—you, at least, can escape  
.  
The tiara balances on a precipice  
The scepter shatters on the stones  
The throne rusts and is covered by dust  
.  
And no one cares, no one ever cares  
.  
Scheherazade's voice fails and the king takes her life  
Icarus' wings don't melt and he soars into the sun  
Cinderella lives happily ever after, but Snow White dies—  
.  
Isn't life a grand fairytale?  
.  
Five by five, six by six  
'round the prickly pears we go  
.  
The princesses fade into the shadows  
The princes burn come light of day  
And no one ever thought it could end  
.  
No one ever thought it could end  
Legends never die  
.  
Legends aren't supposed to die  
.  
Seven by seven, eight by eight  
'round the prickly pears we go  
.  
Mary, Mary, quite contrary  
Didn't you wed Little Boy Blue?  
.  
Where is Valiant, and Charming?  
Where are the heroes to slay the dragons—  
Why has Hercules gone away?  
.  
Medusa wasn't supposed to kill Perseus—  
Get your legends straight  
.  
Nine by nine, ten by ten  
'round the prickly pears we go  
.  
Can't we start again?  
I don't think I like where this is going…  
.  
Who's that on the pale horse?  
And what is following behind him?  
.  
Give to me the sky


End file.
